


So shook I had to catch my breath

by phanjessmagoria



Series: The fever, the focus [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn’t proud of this aspect of his personality, but he wasn’t used to being ignored. He was the youngest one in the band, and the youngest of his brothers, so he tended to get special treatment, and he took every advantage of it while pretending he had no idea he profited from it.</p><p>And considering that Michael had already blown him off, he wasn’t about to let Calum do the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So shook I had to catch my breath

“Pick up the _god_ damn phone.”

Luke scowled at himself in the mirror, hung just a touch askew on the wall of the bathroom in their tour bus. The point of being on tour (well...not the _entire_ point) was to go out and explore the cities they visited _together_ , not...whenever they felt like it, other band members be damned.

But Michael’s phone went to voicemail for the third time, and instead of leaving another annoyed message that he’d left Luke behind, he just sighed heavily into the receiver and then hung up.

“‘S’a matter?” Calum asked from behind him, and Luke jumped a little, startled. He tried in vain to fix the mirror—it was screwed in, so it was just installed improperly—then looked at him.

“I don’t know where Michael is. We were supposed to take a walk around today, but he won’t answer his phone,” Luke explained, leaning back on the sink and crossing his arms. He was still holding his phone, like Michael would miraculously call him back.

“Oh,” Calum said. “He’s with Ash, I think they were going to find somewhere to write. So...I dunno, try every Starbucks you can find?” He snickered, but Luke didn’t find it amusing. He was just annoyed. Now Michael had abandoned him, and Ashton was writing without him? He groaned loudly, without meaning to.

Calum gave Luke a once-over, eyes widening, judging him a little for his entitlement, but looked back up at him after the expression had vanished from his face. “I’ll walk around with you.”

Luke shrugged; it wasn’t as fun without Michael, who always seemed to get into things he shouldn’t or had something to say about everyone they passed. “Might just stay in.”

“Ok,” Calum said, exaggerating the long “o” sound to convey that he clearly had no idea how to please Luke. “I’ll be in my bunk if you want to do anything.”

Luke just nodded and waited for Calum to head left down the corridor, toward the bunks; Luke left the bathroom and turned right, toward the lounge in the back.

–

Luke checked his phone for the fifth time in what ended up being fifteen minutes. He allowed his head to loll back onto the couch cushion behind him—after a good hour in the back lounge, nothing was holding his interest. He’d already watched everything on his Netflix queue, and to top it off, he was pissed that he was pissed that Michael had gone off to write with Ashton. It didn’t bother him normally, and on any other day, it wouldn’t have, but...he just needed to calm the fuck down. He was all worked up, for some reason; tour life was stressful enough, it wasn’t worth getting upset about the little things that didn’t matter. For all he knew, Michael would come back any minute and they’d go for the walk he’d been promised.

He stared pointedly down the corridor like the bus door would slide open at that moment and Michael and Ashton would appear, either ready to share good news about their time spent writing, or, if it went shitty, to not mention it at all.

But of course that didn’t happen. Luke huffed and looked at his phone again. Sixth time in eighteen minutes. He slipped it back into his pocket and pushed himself off the couch, making his way slowly down the hallway. He knocked softly on the wall beside Calum’s bunk, in case he’d fallen asleep—he wanted to get his attention, not frighten him.

There was no response. Luke sighed and crouched down; he could see through the slim space between the curtain and the wall, blue ambient light indicative of some kind of screen, so Calum was either on his phone or computer. Maybe he had headphones in and couldn’t hear the knocking. Luke tapped on the wall again, a little harder, but still nothing.

Now, Luke wasn’t proud of this aspect of his personality, but he wasn’t used to being ignored. He was the youngest one in the band, and the youngest of his brothers, so he tended to get special treatment, and he took every advantage of it while pretending he had no idea he profited from it.

And considering that Michael had already blown him off, he wasn’t about to let Calum do the same thing.

So he pulled the curtain open, his expression somewhere between a pout and a scowl.

It quickly turned to surprise, though, when he saw Calum’s laptop situated between his legs, which were bent at the knee, bracketing the screen. As soon as that sunk in, three things happened all at the same time: Luke saw Calum’s dick was out (and in his hand, and _hard_ ), Luke saw that Calum was watching porn, and Calum tried to pull the curtain closed—in vain, since Luke was still holding it, his hand around the thick fabric in a vicegrip.

“What are you _doing_?” they both said in unison, and if it wasn’t so tense, it would have been hilarious.

“Well?” Calum asked after a split-second of silence, pulling the headphones from his ears; clearly he had the right to demand answers, since all he’d been trying to do was jerk off in peace and quiet.

“I—” Luke began, stammering over his words. “I—Well I didn’t think you’d be rubbing one out in the middle of the day!”

Calum only shifted his legs a little, trying to hide himself without actually putting his dick away. “Ok, well, do you mind?”

Luke took a breath. All things considered, no, he didn’t mind. But he also didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“ _Luke_ ,” Calum said; he was starting to get a little self-conscious now, because Luke was just kneeling there.

“Cal,” he finally said, after a moment.

“Yeah?” Calum asked, impatient and very clearly ready for the conversation to move ahead.

“Listen, if...you’re gonna watch that, why don’t you…” he trailed off, fidgeting a little and moving his hands together, tapping the back of his right against the palm of his left. “Come watch me?”

Calum, who was still looking a bit miffed at the interruption, seemed to shift to curious when Luke said that. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, shrugging one shoulder. “If you want.”

“What, um.” Calum cleared his throat and tucked his cock back into his pants, sitting up and then shutting his laptop screen. “What are you going to do?” He looked up, pleased, at Luke, who was smirking, beyond happy at this turn of events.

“Whatever you want,” Luke answered, one corner of his mouth still turned upward.

“Ok,” Calum said, nodding. “Ok, just—give me a minute.”

Luke watched him push his laptop away with his foot, then stood to get out of Calum’s way as he ducked his head and left his bunk, coming face-to-face with Luke as he straightened up. He reached down to adjust his dick in his pants, but didn’t actually zip them back up—he had no need to.

“Lube?” he asked, as Luke began to walk toward the back of the bus, but Luke shook his head without even looking back.

“Nah, not yet,” Luke said, though after that he did glance over his shoulder and smirk at Calum, who swallowed thickly, trying to suppress exactly how excited he was at getting to watch Luke do...whatever he was going to do.

Luke led Calum back into the lounge, the TV screen still showing the Netflix homescreen, and leant one knee against one end of the couch, claiming it as his side. Calum paused at the door, then moved into the room too, sitting down across from Luke, but far enough away that they couldn’t actually touch each other.

“Perfect,” Luke said; he could already feel a tightening in his groin at the thought that Calum would be watching him and getting off on it just as much.

“Figured I should be over here,” Calum mumbled, then sat forward in his seat to pull his socks off—he wiggled his toes a little; he always did after he took shoes or socks off—and shrugged out of his shirt before settling back against the couch.

“Smart,” Luke quipped, and instead of sitting down, he stripped off his shirt, and then undid his own jeans and pushed them down as quickly as he could, removing his underwear too. His dick wasn’t hard yet, not fully, but it was arched a little away from his body. Calum’s gaze shot straight to it, lips parting just a little, and Luke bit his lip, trying to suppress his grin. Fuck, he’d never gotten Michael to agree to watch him jerk off—he was too hands-on for that kind of thing—but he also had managed to appeal to the side of Calum that liked to watch. Luke knew that was a major factor, but he wasn’t going to sell himself short either. He knew how good he looked.

“Should I…?” Calum asked, gesturing to the pile of Luke’s clothes once the blonde turned to look at him.

Luke shrugged. “If you want to.” He smirked a little, allowing himself the amusement. “I mean...not to be crude or whatever, but you watching me is sort of all I need.”

Calum licked his lip, eyes dropping down Luke’s front again to take in his cock, then looked back up at his face. “Fair enough.” But he pushed himself off from the back of the couch, lowering his jeans around his legs to step out of them, then pushed his underwear down so they fell to his ankles. He kicked them onto the small jumble of his own clothing, then sat back down on the couch, leaning his back against the wall, legs criss-crossed in front of him, to at least keep some modicum of dignity, since Luke could have had a perfect view of _all_ of Calum.

Luke moved onto the opposite end of him, but didn’t waste time trying to be modest—he spread his legs as wide as he could, shifting his hips forward a little to make absolutely sure that Calum could see his dick, and his balls, and most importantly, his asshole. Calum may not have been picky about what he wanted to watch Luke do, but Luke had ideas. So, so many ideas.

Calum licked his lip again, and Luke decided it must be some kind of nervous tic or something, because once Luke’s hand found its way to his cock, he did it again. He liked it, actually—liked being in charge for once. Normally, he was at Michael’s mercy, sometimes Calum and Ashton’s, but for once he had the upper hand, because it was clear Calum had never done anything like this before, or at least, not since realizing that _watching_ was what turned him on.

“Like that, Cal?” Luke asked, dragging his palm up and down his slowly stiffening dick. He took his time, moving his hand at a leisurely pace, just nudging the head with his thumb and forefinger when he reached it, not focusing on it much.

“Yeah,” Calum said, his palms flat on his thighs, just watching Luke as he touched himself.

“Why don’t you show me how much?” Luke asked, but they could both tell it wasn’t really a question—it was definitely a demand.

In lieu of answering verbally, Calum moved a hand from his leg to his cock, taking it like Luke did and stroking it, but instead of wrapping his hand around it, like Luke, he just used his fingertips to tease himself, providing much less friction over a much smaller area.

Even though Calum wasn’t anywhere near him, Luke still felt his eyes rake over him at every possible moment; he glanced down at Calum’s dick every now and then, but most of the time he was looking at Calum’s eyes, because Luke was going to use them as a guide for where to move his free hand. 

Calum didn’t even want to blink because he didn’t want to miss a moment of what Luke was doing to himself. He was watching as Luke began to move his hand just a bit faster over himself, and when Luke moaned, softly, barely more than a soft sigh, Calum did too. His eyes flicked up to Luke’s for a brief moment, and Calum didn’t miss the mischief present in his eyes, even though this was like some kind of erotic game they were playing.

Luke held his legs further apart, the heel of his left foot digging into the floor of the bus, propping himself up a little, but he made no move to touch himself anywhere but his dick. He needed Calum to show him where to put his hand next...but maybe he could lead him, just a little.

Keeping his right hand on his dick, Luke moved his left to his stomach, fingers brushing through the short hair below his bellybutton before moving up, palm nudging his nipple. Calum seemed not to know where to look, so Luke pressed him just a bit, nonverbally.

He dragged two fingertips over his nipple hard, hard enough to whimper at the sensation. Calum watched him, his own hand stilling on his dick for a brief second before he resumed his rhythm just a touch faster, as Luke caught his nipple between his first two fingers and tugged on it, mouth opening in a silent gasp.

“Ever do this, Cal?” Luke asked, voice just edging on whiny.

Calum shrugged, then nodded. “I—” he began, then swallowed, wetting his mouth, which had become unbearably dry. “I have. Not that much, though.”

“Try it,” came Luke’s response. “Do like me.”

Calum, who used to pride himself on how adventurous he was, sexually, felt a little bit like he was being taught a lesson in sexual deviancy from Luke, but he did it anyway. Raising his hand from his thigh, he took his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it, softly at first. He sighed through his nose—it felt all right.

“Maybe you just like watching me do it,” Luke said. Calum lowered his gaze from Luke’s face back to his nipple, not missing how his hand was still moving up and down on the shaft of his cock, still avoiding teasing the head. “That’s ok too.”

“Do both,” Calum said, holding his eyes on Luke’s.

Luke barely even hesitated—as fun as it was telling Calum what to do, he liked being subordinate _that_ much more. He released his cock and it came to rest against his stomach, pinker than his pale skin; the contrast made Calum want to get up from where he was and swallow Luke down—but he wouldn’t. Watching Luke was _doing it_ for him, and getting to watch Luke do something Calum wanted him to do was even better. He felt his cock throb in his hand, his nipple hard against his palm as he rubbed his hand over it absently; he was much more focused on what was happening on the other side of the couch.

Shifting his hips a little, Luke made sure he was stable on the couch before moving both hands to his chest. Calum watched closely, his eyes on Luke’s hands. He didn’t notice Luke’s smirk as he touched his chest, both hands moving differently over himself; he used the fingers of his right hand to rub in a circle over his nipple, while his left hand was pinching and rolling the other in between his thumb and fingers. Luke let his head roll back against the wall, eyes closed as his face was angled up at the ceiling. He didn’t need to see Calum looking at him for this—he already knew he was, because he asked for it. He wanted to see Luke do this, tease himself with his hands, tug and roll and pinch his nipples until he was squirming. And he was—he couldn’t keep his lower half still, his cock hard against his front, laying across his hip, now, the smallest amount of precome pooling at the slit in the head.

“Cal,” Luke sighed out, lifting his head just a little—he wanted to check that Calum was watching, just to be sure. When Luke saw his face, transfixed just a bit on how Luke had reacted to what he’d just done to himself, Luke felt his cheeks flush with satisfaction and a fresh wave of arousal.

“Keep going,” Calum said, and Luke only felt inclined to listen. He changed what he was doing a little, this time pinching both nipples with both hands, pulling on them a bit, then rolling the skin between his fingers. He let them go and just moved his hands over them, palms flat against the sensitive skin, darkened from being played with, and when he removed his hands, Calum had the incredible urge to lick them, just to hear the fucked out sounds Luke would make if he did.

“So good,” Luke mumbled, bringing Calum out of his head back to the present, where Luke kept one hand on his chest, moving back and forth, alternating between each side, but had lowered the other back to his dick.

Calum hadn’t realized his mouth had fallen open, his breath ragged and heavy as he watched Luke, nor had he realized that his hand had quickened so much on his cock. He was closer than he wanted to be, but Luke was driving him insane and he wasn’t even near him, for fuck’s sake.

He slowed his hand down, leaving it close to the base and just formed a ring around the shaft with his fingers and thumb, twisting around it back and forth instead of stroking it up and down. Luke smirked, probably understanding why, and slowed his hand down too, but by no means did he stop jerking himself off.

Calum watched him, glancing up at his hand, still sliding over his nipples too, before meeting his eyes for the briefest moment, then lowering again to look over his entire body. He took in Luke’s form as a whole, his long legs spread, not quite angular but instead seeming to arc from his body, almost picturesque, his torso arched down into the space between where he was sitting and the wall. He really was a sight to behold.

Luke’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Calum looking at him, staring at him like he was the only thing he was seeing, the only thing he even cared to look at. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, because Calum was moving himself now, changing his position a bit to mirror Luke’s, his legs open, though not quite as much, and he moved the hand from his chest to his mouth, lifting two fingers toward it. He nodded his chin toward Luke.

“You too,” he said, before taking his fingers between his lips and sucking them, hastily, just coating them with saliva before moving his hand down between his legs. Luke also hurried to do the same, lifting his hand from his nipples, sensitive and still hard, to his mouth, fitting two fingers in and sucking them, quickly like Calum had, just to get them wet.

By the time he’d lowered his fingers, Calum had already begun touching himself; he’d removed his hand from his cock and lowered it to his thigh, squeezing the flesh there softly as he moved both of his fingertips over his hole, circling it slowly.

Luke mimicked him to an extent: He moved his fingers over his hole, but at the same time, lowered his hand from his cock to his balls, gently squeezing them, smoothing his hand over the skin there.

Calum gasped sharply, breath filling his lungs and widening his eyes as he watched Luke touch himself; fuck, he’d never seen anyone act like Luke did. Like he was beyond sure of himself, like he _knew_ that anything and everything he did or would do would fuck Calum up just by watching it. Maybe Calum was just that transparent, maybe Luke was just that self-assured; or maybe it was a combination of both, since they were both enjoying the fuck out of this.

“Fuck yourself,” Calum said, a little overwhelmed and getting a bit ahead of things. But once it was out in the open, Luke met his eyes and nodded, not quite smirking this time. Calum kept his fingers working over himself too, but he didn’t make any move to finger himself; unlike Luke, who had placed his fingers back in his mouth, sucking them, licking at them before lowering them between his legs again.

Luke realized that he had reached the point where this had begun being less of a fun little game for them to play and more of something that was getting him the fuck off, and quick. Calum instructing him wasn’t something he’d really anticipated, but he appreciated it nonetheless, and he only wanted to do what Calum wanted him to do—he wanted to let Calum watch him do anything he asked. 

Slowly, he angled his finger toward his hole, and instead of rubbing over it, he circled his rim with intent to move his finger inside. Calum actually leaned forward, wanting to be sure he had an absolutely clear view, and Luke could tell, when he glanced down to see if Calum was fingering himself yet, that he was squeezing his thigh to keep his composure. He looked back at Calum’s face, wanting to see his reaction when his fingertip finally slid inside.

It took another few moments of gentle prodding, but finally, after Luke rubbed the underside of his cock with the back of his thumb, he was able to angle his finger into his ass. Calum whimpered as Luke’s finger sunk in up to the first knuckle; the small noise made Luke grin, and he pulled his finger out so just the tip was still inside, before fucking back in.

“Jesus Christ,” Calum muttered, rubbing his hole in small, fast circles, keeping himself aroused but no longer quickly nearing his orgasm.

“So good, Cal,” Luke said, egging him on; he wanted more reactions, more verbal affirmation that Calum _loved_ what he was seeing, because that was all Luke needed from him.

“Yeah?” Calum asked, and maybe he’d picked up on how Luke was silently urging him for more, or maybe he just liked telling Luke what to do, but he continued. “Go faster. Harder.”

Luke was the one who whined this time, his voice high-pitched and desperate, because faster and harder meant he would come faster, and he didn’t want this to end just yet. He didn’t think Calum did either—but he listened. He fucked his hole with his finger faster, moving it in deeper, groaning softly as his second knuckle moved past his rim. One finger wasn’t much for him, but the sensation of it moving in and out of his hole was still pretty fucking good.

Calum watched, lower lip pinched between his teeth, as Luke’s finger slid in and out of him easily, nearly taking the whole thing each time, fucking himself quickly. He was so transfixed, his eyes moving regularly from Luke’s ass to his dripping cock, leaking onto his stomach, to his face, where his features were contorted in pure ecstasy. Every time Calum made eye contact with him, Luke would exhale like his breath had been forcibly punched from his chest, like Calum’s eyes on him were everything.

And they were—after Calum’s gaze returned to watch Luke finger his hole for the third time, Luke decided he wanted Calum to keep looking there (watching Calum slowly work himself up was the goal, after all), so Luke nudged his hole with a second finger. He crooked his first finger, bending it a bit differently so the tip of his middle finger could slip in beside the first, stretching his hole out. Two fingers was a bit more like what he preferred, and when he scissored them, holding his hole wide open for a few seconds, he was able to see Calum’s cheeks redden just a bit, his mouth open in a moan, as he watched Luke.

Despite how aroused Calum clearly was—his dick was hard, too, tucked against his thigh and the front of his stomach, his wrist agonizingly close to the head where his hand rested on his leg—he still refused to touch himself again. Luke was impressed, actually, at the level of self-control Calum had even when he was touching himself, and presented with Luke doing the same. He continued fucking himself with two fingers, alternating between pushing his fingers in as far as he could get them and pulling them nearly all the way out while parted, to stretch his hole even wider.

Calum gasped, his fingers pressing against his hole, providing some pressure without actually entering himself, and then before Luke could really even react, Calum had his dick in his hand again, jerking himself off.

“So fucking hot seeing you like this,” Calum hissed, voice low, and Luke’s heart panged in his chest—he’d gotten Calum where he wanted him, ready to bust in his hand, which meant Luke was going to lose it too.

Luke gave his balls one final squeeze, then wrapped his hand around his dick again, tight, though stroking it a little slower than Calum was.

Calum’s fingers began moving over his hole again, varying the pattern; Luke could see as he moved his fingertips in small circles, then straight up and down, middle finger slipping into the small pucker each time, nearly catching on the rim even though Calum hadn’t opened himself up at all.

“Want to see me come, Cal?” Luke asked, nearly stuttering on the words as he spoke them but needing to lead Calum, needing him to repeat those words to him; his body was practically vibrating as he locked his gaze onto Calum’s face, watching as his eyes moved over his body. Calum was leering at him, lips parted, eyes half-lidded, yet the attraction to Luke was clearly written on his face, and Luke fucking basked in it.

“Yeah,” Calum answered, the sound of his wrist hitting his thigh every time he moved his hand over his cock was loud in the room, echoing around them, and it just pushed him closer. Luke’s movements were a little more silent, almost like he was gradually working his orgasm out of himself, whereas Calum wanted the satisfaction, and he wanted it _now_. 

“Fucking— _fuck_ , yeah, I want to watch you, want to see you come all over yourse—” Calum continued, cutting himself off with a gasp. Before he even finished the sentence, Luke’s body had tensed, then released, his fingers stilling in his hole, stretching himself on them as his hand still worked on his cock, come shooting out of the tip and landing all over his front. Calum watched, dumbstruck, as white lines of semen landed on Luke’s stomach and heaving chest, streaking his front; he barely even realized he was still jerking himself off, he was so focused on Luke, that when his own orgasm hit him, it actually took him a little by surprise.

His body spasmed, an intense sensation that punched a moan from Calum’s chest, eyes slipping shut, but the image of Luke, fingers in his ass and covered in his own come, would probably be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. He whimpered softly as he felt his own come on his legs and arm, already able to tell he would be entirely sticky on his thighs until he could rinse himself off in the shower.

After a moment, or two, or ten—he’d lost track of time—he opened his eyes again, taking in the sight of Luke, who had removed his fingers from his ass and reached onto the floor for his t-shirt, which he was using to sop up the generous amount of come on his front. Calum didn’t feel like moving yet; his fingertips were still down between his ass cheeks, but when Luke offered him the shirt to clean himself up, Calum nodded and lifted his hand from his cock. Luke turned the shirt inside out, to at least give Calum a clean section to use, then tossed the balled-up garment to him. Calum caught it and wiped himself off, throwing the shirt back on the floor after. He sighed softly and leaned his head to the side, to rest against the back of the couch.

Luke chuckled, but sighed in response, almost like they were speaking to each other without words.

“How did you know?” Calum asked after a minute, lifting his head upright, looking at Luke.

“Know what?” Luke asked. He had lifted his leg from the floor to rest his foot on the couch, his arm angled against his thigh with his hand on top of his bent knee.

Calum felt his cheeks warm just a little. “That I liked to watch.”

Luke laughed, mostly to himself. “I mean, you all do. Or, I don’t know—maybe I’m projecting. But really, I don’t know, I could just tell you’re...into it.” He moved his hand down his thigh. “Like, last time? You could barely stand there and watch after a while, it was like you _had_ to get off.”

Calum sucked the inside of his cheek, because Luke had a point and Calum knew he was right. “Fair enough.”

Luke laughed, good-naturedly. “Don’t freak about it. Everyone’s got something. Well—this is ours.”

It made Calum feel a bit better that Luke had included himself in the “something” Calum had—or, that they shared, apparently, like they were two opposite sides of a coin. But this was getting a little bit too close to actually _talking_ about shit, and Calum didn’t think he would be down for that, like, ever. So he changed the subject.

“So, I mean. This was good. Like—really good, but. I just kind of feel like. I need more.” Calum said. He angled his face down a little so Luke’s gaze would follow, so Luke would realize that Calum’s hand was not only still between his legs, but that he still had one finger rubbing over his hole.

Luke noticed, and he licked his lip unconsciously. “You want more?” Luke asked, half-smirking, half-grinning at him.

“I said need,” Calum corrected him. “But yes.”

“Ok,” Luke said, gingerly moving so he was correctly stting on the couch, both feet on the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Calum. “Don’t laugh. But I have this...thing, I bought, I wanted to try.”

Calum gave him a look, somewhere between intrigued and perturbed. “Ok.”

“It’s a dildo,” Luke said, and Calum looked immensely relieved. After the butt plug and the vibrator, a dildo seemed innocuous.

“Ok, well—” Calum said, clearly about to agree to using it, but Luke interrupted him.

“With two ends.”

Again, Calum was struck silent, not even sure how to react to _that_ little tidbit. Finally, he managed an, “Oh, really?” which wasn’t what he wanted to say, but what the hell else was there?

“Yeah,” Luke said, unsure if Calum was completely turned off by the idea of a double-ended dildo or considering trying it out with him.

“Uh-huh,” Calum said. Luke chanced a glance down between his legs. Calum hadn’t stopped moving his fingertip over his asshole; Luke supposed that was a point in his favor.

“Should I go get it?” Luke asked, tentatively.

“Yeah,” Calum said after a moment, watching as Luke stood from the couch and made his way to his bunk, which was diagonally opposite his own.

Luke’s body was a sight even in clothes, all long limbs and broad expanses, but naked he might have been even better. The different parts of his body were each discernible from the next; the valley between his shoulder blades, his hipbones casting shadows onto his thighs from the overhead lights. Calum traced over his form, and it almost seemed like Luke knew he was watching—his cock was chubbed up just a little, still, arched out just a little from his body, half-hard.

Luke rummaged around where Calum’s couldn’t see, his arms and head out of his view, until finally he emerged, hair slightly mussed from the curtain on one side, each hand curled around an object. In his left was something Calum had become quite accustomed to seeing: Lube.

In his right, though. Well.

Calum couldn’t help but stare.

“I know how ridiculous it looks,” Luke said, preempting any objections Calum might have had. “But I’ve already tried it—well, one end, just by myself—it feels good. So, like, I’m assuming it’ll feel good if it’s both of us.” As he spoke, he stepped closer, and Calum could see the thing in its entirety up close. It was long, probably about twelve inches, and brightly-colored, nearly-translucent purple. It was hilarious, and if he wasn’t about to have it up his ass, he would have laughed. As it was, he wanted to try it. Sexually adventurous Cal was back in action.

“So...are you in?” Luke asked, lowering the dildo so it hopefully wouldn’t be Calum’s main focus anymore. Calum pointed at the bottle of lube in Luke’s other hand, then nodded.

“Yeah. Give me that,” he said, and Luke handed it over. Calum uncapped it immediately and poured some onto his fingers, moving so he was lying down a little, and immediately nudged the tip of his finger against his hole. He spread open easily, all his earlier ministrations paying off, and his finger slid in with barely any resistance, the lube only helping the process. Luke took the bottle back and slicked his fingers up too—he was already prepped, for the most part, but a little more never hurt. He resumed his reclined position on the couch, though he and Calum were both so tall that with both of them lying down, their legs brushed together.

Calum felt it like a brand, like Luke’s touch was enough to set him off, and he groaned softly as he continued to work his finger into himself.

Luke moved his first two fingers right back into himself, taking both immediately, and Calum groaned again at the sight. Watching Luke finger himself would never fucking get old, he decided.

Luke purposely kept his free hand away from his dick, because he didn’t want to get himself worked up further than he needed to be before he had the dildo inside of him; he was already a bit ahead of Calum, and he wanted to give him a chance to catch up.

It may have been a smidge too soon, but Calum pressed his middle fingertip against his rim, trusting that the lube and his previous orgasm had relaxed his body enough that it would slide right in with no trouble—and it did. He whined softly, eyes closed, face angled toward the ceiling, as he pumped two fingers into his hole, stretching himself quick enough that he felt the slight burn of it.

His neck was taut, the flushed skin creeping down from his cheeks to his chest, and Luke would have loved to nip and lick at him, take Calum’s flesh between his lips and suck it, leaving deep purple marks on the brown skin as a reminder of what they’d done even after it was over. “Luke,” Calum murmured, glancing at him, taking in how Luke was looking at him. It was the way he knew that he’d looked at Luke before.

“I’ll do three when you do,” Luke said, letting his ring finger slip around the outside of his hole but not teasing entrance just yet. Calum lifted his head, arching his neck, watching as Luke’s finger moved around his slicked-up hole.

“Fuck,” Calum said, not even realizing as the word fell from his lips. “Ok.”

Luke smirked as Calum kept his fingers moving quicker and quicker, stretching himself around them gradually, hips bucking up into his hand. Luke, on the other hand, was moving slowly. He knew he was ready for a third finger—he had been for a while and would be able to accommodate the intrusion when Calum was.

He could tell when Calum deemed himself ready; his breath began to even out and his fingers slowed a bit, and Luke met his eyes as he opened his mouth.

“I’m good,” Calum stated, waiting for Luke’s response (a quick nod), before he slowly withdrew them almost all the way. Pressing his ring finger in with the other two, Calum pushed three fingers back into his hole, stretching himself with a soft moan that actually ended up becoming Luke’s name.

Luke grinned to himself at that, not smug but flattered, and moved into his asshole with three fingers this time. They both worked their fingers inside of themselves in relative quiet, save for the slick sounds of their fingers and the puffing of their breath, until finally, _finally_ , Luke broke the silence.

“Cal,” he said, and Calum’s eyes snapped open, looking at Luke, almost desperate. “I’m—” he interrupted himself by swallowing, thickly, “—good.”

Calum nodded, mostly to himself, then pulled his fingers out of himself and straightened up, just a little. “How...are we doing this?” he asked.

Luke looked between them, at the small amount of space left on the couch, then back at Calum. “Like this, I guess. Then...you could see me.”

“Good,” Calum said, and Luke gestured for him to move a little closer.

“Just slide up here,” he said, and Calum moved himself bodily across the couch so they were still relatively apart but still close enough. “I’ll...you can take it first, ok? Then I’ll get on it too.”

Talking about it was absurd, but it didn’t make Calum want to stop, or even put it off until another time. He wanted to try it now, so he nodded with what Luke was saying.

He slid one of his legs off of the couch, leaving the other bent at the knee and resting against the back cushions.

Luke slicked up one end of the dildo with lube, then sat up so he had a better angle to see what he was doing. “Ready?” he asked, meeting Calum’s eyes.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, laying back so Luke could push the dildo against his hole; it was a little cold, especially from the lube, but Calum bit his lip until he felt the slide of the silicone push into him, and then he was stretched around the toy. He sighed softly as Luke worked it in gradually, and he looked down between his legs to watch as Luke worked it in and out of him, the color definitely the weirdest thing about it—because other than that, it felt _fucking amazing_.

“One second,” Luke said, and the dildo stopped moving into him. Calum watched as Luke stood up a little from the couch, navigating around Calum’s legs, and then gently picked up the other end of the toy, lubing it up as well before he half-climbed onto the couch, much closer to Calum than he had been before.

He could tell that less than half of the toy was inside of him, just by how Luke was able to move it around, but he didn’t stop watching as Luke held himself up above Calum, pushing the unoccupied end of the dildo into his own hole. He groaned at the sight of it slipping deep into Luke, until Luke was able to lie down opposite him, only a few inches of space separating their bodies.

“Fuck,” Calum said, propping himself up, palms flat on the couch cushion, as he looked between them. Luke’s hole was stretched around the toy, just as his own was, and the thought of that alone was enough to make his cock twitch.

“You good?” Luke asked, needing to make sure before he moved.

“Yeah,” Calum said, reaching down immediately and taking hold of his cock, still holding himself up slightly so he could see Luke too.

Luke was glad for that—he felt full and Calum’s legs tangled with his own was nice, but he wanted Calum’s eyes on him for this, too. Slowly, he shifted himself closer to Calum, clenching down on the dildo so it would slide deeper into them both.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Calum groaned loudly, the toy moving into him, the friction and stretch inside of him just this side of overwhelming.

“Try it,” Luke said, wanting Calum to lift his hips just a little off the couch and move them forward toward him too.

“What?” Calum asked, not understanding right away; his hand was working on his cock, wrist slapping his thigh again, and he didn’t understand how Luke could still be talking when this was the hottest, kinkiest, most insane shit he’d ever been a part of.

“What I just did. Push into me,” he clarified, though speaking so much definitely betrayed that he did sound a bit breathless. Vindicated, Calum smirked, then pushed into Luke; he gasped when he felt his ass move into Luke’s—he hadn’t realized they were so close together, and the toy was filling both of them.

“Oh my god,” Calum said, staring at Luke’s face instead of at his cock, now. “Oh my god.”

“I know,” Luke said, voice tight, experimentally grinding his ass into Calum’s; the dildo arched between them, pushing into Luke then into Calum as they both squeezed down on it at different times, and then Calum pulled away he felt it slip out of him, only to have it pushed back in when Luke lifted his hips.

They each took turns moving against each other, first Calum would pull a bit away from Luke, squeezing down on the toy as tight as he could to feel every inch of it inside of him, and then push back so it would slide further into Luke, who laid back and took it, let Calum move into him, and as soon as their bodies met again, Luke would take over.

He moved his hips differently than Calum did, instead rolling them in a circle or up and down, changing the angle of the dildo inside of both of their bodies, so it would arch up into his prostate, making him groan.

“Cal,” Luke said. “Cal, fuck, try that,” he insisted, lowering his hips again so that Calum could lift his hips up; he did, and moaned loudly as the toy brushed against his prostate, the angle just enough to slide against it as he moved up and down, instead of back and forth.

It was blissful for both of them, writhing together on the couch, the heat between them unbearable but they both endured it because the alternative was stopping, and that wasn’t even close to being an option.

Neither Calum nor Luke knew how long they’d been going at it, but Calum was far too wound up to even bother thinking of it, and Luke’s thighs were burning from the amount of moving he’d done just to keep both of them satisfied on the toy. The movements were repetitive but they _worked_ , both of them gasping, their holes stretched by the thick toy as they fucked themselves on it, fucking each other at the same time, working their bodies together, in tandem some moments and opposite in others.

Towards the end, when Calum knew he was getting close, his hand was moving much too fast on his cock; he wouldn’t last that much longer and he knew it, but instead of saying it to Luke, he just watched as he started to touch himself, too. He’d avoided it the whole time, apparently preferring to work himself up on the fake cock in his ass, but now, Luke knew he needed more to finish.

Luke’s hand was curled around his cock, his thumb working against the slit every time it neared the head, and Calum could feel his movements against his body, their asses moving together, legs entwined at odd angles, and he thought Luke seemed too erratic to not be right on the edge as well.

Looking down his body, across Luke’s, Calum could tell that this was affecting him just as much, and he noticed when their hands fell into sync, stroking their dicks quickly as they ground against each other, hard, the half of the toy in each of them just helping to get them to their release.

The first one to break was Luke, his ass pressing tight into Calum’s, thighs shaking as he came again, covering himself with spunk for the second time, as Calum watched him come apart. His body relaxed slowly, but Calum didn’t stop moving against him until he came too, squeezing down on the dildo as he worked himself onto it, his hand pressing his cock flat against his front as his back arched up, leaving a pool of white on his stomach instead of letting it land wherever.

Both of them took deep, slow breaths, slowly, gingerly, moving apart from each other until one half of the dildo slipped from Luke’s ass.

“Fuck,” Calum said, hole clenching down on part of the toy still inside him as he finally stopped rubbing his palm across the underside of his cock, trying to keep the orgasm high he was feeling going.

“Guess you liked it,” Luke said, snickering, as he sat up and reached onto the floor again for his dirty, come-stained t-shirt. He wiped himself off, then leaned forward to clean Calum as well, his hands warm and gentle, welcome on Calum’s skin, partially because he and Luke hadn’t touched each other at all the whole time.

“Thanks,” Calum mumbled, as Luke picked up the dildo in the shirt, not wanting to touch its slick surface as he slowly slipped the rest of it out of Calum. 

“I’ll clean that later,” Luke said with a sigh, dropping the fabric-wrapped toy onto the floor with a dull thud, which Calum laughed at.

“What’s so funny?” Luke asked, moving onto his knees and crawling above Calum, holding himself over him and looking down at him.

“Nothing,” Calum said, closing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Luke with nothing but warmth. “Just, like—we did that.” He laughed again, and this time, Luke joined him.

“We did,” he said, chuckling, lowering himself onto Calum’s front, even though they were both sweaty and a little sticky.

“Next time we should let Michael watch. Just so he can see what he missed,” Calum whispered, and he actually could have sworn he felt Luke’s heart skip a beat when he did.

“Thank fuck Michael blew me off today,” Luke replied, smirking, finally closing the space between them and kissing Calum. They both smiled against the other’s mouth—it was a worthy reward after keeping their distance from each other for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Oops (Oh My)" by Tweet._


End file.
